


A Miraculous Mind-Dump.

by AvrilDiAmant



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fan theory, Headcanon, Other, Rants, man in the purple tie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvrilDiAmant/pseuds/AvrilDiAmant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of my rants, fan theories, and headcanons.<br/><br/>Enjoy!<br/>#1: Gabriel Agreste: A Papillion, not the Papillion.<br/>#2: Shut-in<br/>#3: Papillion is a Shipper<br/>#4: Man in the purple tie:  The actual Papillion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabriel Agreste:  A Papillion, but not the Papillion.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was first introduced to Miraculous Ladybug, before the height chart was posted. I've made some slight adjustments to my views, but not really going to change what I have to say here.

              I am a very recent convert to the Miraculous fandom.  My sister visited an afternoon about three weeks ago and just started throwing random episodes at me.  I had her wonderful color commentary to guide me.  While watching, she asked, “Who do you think Papillion is?” 

              My answer was a split-second “It’s Adrien’s dad.”  My experiences with thing like spider-man and multiple anime/manga storylines told me.  It’s always the rich kid’s dad.  My sister agreed that this was the common belief of the fandom, and it was left at that as we continued to watch.  I was content to let my thoughts sit at that, and just enjoy the show for what it was.  Still, something kept nagging at me.

              I went back on my own and re-watched the episodes, and there were huge alarms blaring in my face that this could not be right.  In my short time in the fandom, I have learned that the wonderful creator is also a glorious troll.  Just taking a look at some of the conversations he has posted on social media has left me with the idea that I share a similar sense of humor. 

              I have several theories that I might save for another post, but this is the part that stuck out to me the most.  While Gabriel is not the current Papillion, I do believe that he was the previous one.  This is a bit of a long trip, so I’ll try to keep it as together as possible.  I will be doing my best to keep my evidence tied to season one.  So, spoilers ahead.

              Many people talk about how the head structure for Papillion/Hawkmoth is incorrect.  Not to mention a change in eye color, or the fact that he looks more like one of those giant-eyed lemur dolls you find sitting on a shelf at Claire’s Boutique.  Just simple bone structure.  I say bring it down to his outfit and body shape.  While similar, it is not exactly right.  It could be a total animation error, but if you look at origins part one, you see a silhouette/shadow of Papillion’s body.  There is no cravat before or after transformation. 

              I also get the feeling that Papillion/Hawkmoth would want people to see his Miraculous if he were walking around in public.  He’s not the kind of person to just gain power and keep it hidden.  He is obsessed with acquiring power, and thinks that he is untouchable.   Which leads me to my next point.

              The Papillion/Hawkmoth headquarters is in a church.  I even believe we have seen a glimpse of this church in the Volpina episode.  In the establishing shot of the meteor approaching, we see a church with a round window.  The middle of the window has a pretty familiar pattern (I could just be seeing things that aren’t there.).  Then, when the shot wipes over to Ladybug jumping from Marinette’s balcony, you can see that the Eiffel Tower would be in the right hand vision of the church window.  The position of the church would also make sense for being able to see all of the goings on in the city and picking victims. 

              At this point, I want to shift attention to Gabriel Agreste.  This poor man never leaves his house.  First, the episode Mr. Pidgeon.  When he judges the fashion contest, Nathalie brings him in on a tablet.  In the background, you can see a black and white painting or print with a pale frame.  That picture shows up between the two windows in the Agreste mansion during the Jackady episode.  In the Mime episode we find out that Gabriel is ducking out of a public appearance.   Adrien does not seem at all surprised by this news.  This seems to be an established pattern of behavior.

              During the Bubbler episode, we him constantly asking about getting Adrien’s gift.  We know that he has received the same pen for the past three years.  Which tells me Nathalie is always forgetting and just grabs whatever happens to be on her desk.  This year it just happened to be the scarf.  This also establishes that Adrien’s mother disappeared anywhere from three to four years prior.

              In the Volpina episode, we get a glimpse at how he operates his business.  It’s the time in the morning for Adrien to be heading to school.  If his father were some big executive designer that is jet setting everywhere, he would be in the office at that hour.  The conversation he has on the phone implies that he sends all information out from the house, and everything else is handled by Nathalie. 

              The really big pile of treasure comes in the Jackady episode.  Just to start, the whole goal was to get Gabriel into the studio for an interview.  He shows up with the famous “Woman in Gold” portrait of Adrien’s mother in the background.  This is once again in his house.  Why would the challenge be such a big deal unless he had a reputation as a recluse?  The fortifications in his home are also way over the top from someone who would only be worried about protecting the stuff inside.  This is some military grade protection meant to keep people hidden and alive. 

              Let’s give this the benefit of a doubt, say he is Papillion, he pops in for this interview.  The church that he would have to get to is literally on the other side of the city.  The entire timing for Papillion and Gabriel appearances don’t match up timing wise.  He’s even in the same room with ladybug having a conversation while Papillion is conversing with Jackady. 

              “Oh! He has to be Papillion!  He thought it was interesting that Jackady would come after him!”  The fandom screams.

              Nope, here’s just more evidence in my opinion.   I do believe that Papillion somehow acquired the Miraculous from Gabriel.  What the means were exactly, I’m not sure, but since it was something so close to Gabriel’s heart, he had placed his wife’s photo inside of it.  When the current Papillion is introduced to us in origins, the photo is just a hint to its previous owner.  The villain that now holds it has to get clarification on what exactly his powers are from Nooroo.  He had to have some previous knowledge of the Miraculouses, whether from a previous experience or a close relationship he may have had with the Agreste family. 

              Going back to Jackady, at one point Gabriel mentions that he will not be controlled by a madman, I think he was referring more to Papillion and not to Jackady.  As the previous Papillion, he would be very aware of the powers and what they do.  Which would also explain his lack of strong emotions during any of his appearances.  By avoiding strong emotions, he can’t be targeted and taken over by Papillion. 

              However, we do see that he has a very big sense of pride in Adrien, even if he does not tell the boy himself.  He thinks that Adrien is perfect because his mother was perfect.  When Chat Noir argues with him about his safety, it is his missing wife that the hero reminds him of.  The scene where he finally hugs Adrien, is not only the moment that he realizes his son is Chat Noir, but also the moment he realizes that his son is fighting the very person he was trying to protect him from. 

              If you find that bit the hardest to swallow, try watching the episode with no sound.  Just looking at how Gabriel emotes and reacts to things around him points to waaaaay more than the dialogue could ever say.

               He is attracted to Ladybug’s earrings, but it’s simply from the aspect of a previous Miraculous holder.  I really think that exposure to the knowledge of the Miraculouses makes you more aware of their presence.  If he was Papillion, he would have just taken them.  The draw of power is too strong for the current Papillion/Hawkmoth to just let it lie like that. 

              When Jackady actually makes him a butterfly.  I think that was the big reveal that Gabriel had previously been the Papillion, not that he was the current one.  If you pair that with finding out that he is in possession of the peacock miraculous, we can guess that all of this is tied into the disappearance of Adrien’s mother. (That is a theory for another rant.)

               

              This is honestly just a brief summary of what I think about the Gabriel/Papillion aspect of the show.  At one point I was under the impression that Gabriel had been the Peacock, but it wouldn’t make sense for his wife to have a picture of herself in her miraculous.  Honestly, it would be great if I was at least in the ballpark on this one.  It would be nice if it challenged the tropes, but as my sister said.

              “It’s the most obvious choice, and that’s why it’s him.”

             

 


	2. Shut-in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My thoughts on the characterization of Gabriel Agreste in Fanfictions and the fandom as a whole.

Ok, I’m getting a little put off by how everyone says Gabriel Agreste is always gone.  I’ve written bigger rants, but it needs to be said.

We always see him in the house, or broadcasting from it.  The only time he flakes on obligations are when they involve leaving the mansion.  

He only left during Jackady because he was forced to do so.

The man is a shut-in!  We saw in the Volpina episode that he sends everything electronically, or through Nathalie.  

He’s scared to leave the house, it’s why he kept Adrien at home too!

Am I the only person picking up on this?

 

I genuinely do not like people demonizing him as a neglectful parent for the sake of plot.  He's always "away at a show" or "never home."  

Despite everything, he's proud of his son.  I'm not saying he's perfect, but there are some glaring plot holes in the show itself if this is truly the type of person he is.


	3. Papillion Is a Shipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my Headcanon on the only possible way I will accept Gabriel as Papillion.

I have made it very clear that I am not a fan of the “Gabriel is Papillion” bandwagon.

            However………There is one situation where I would find this completely acceptable.

**Papillion ships Ladybug and Adrien**

            Hear me out on this,   Gabriel loses his wife, and because of kids show standards she ‘disappeared.’  Gabriel’s final promise to her is that he will take care of their son, so he only wants what’s best for him. 

            We hear him talk about how “perfect” his son is, implying that he has a huge sense of pride and accomplishment regarding Adrien.  Also, leaving it to thought that he specifically raised his son to be this way.  With his obvious knowledge of the miraculouses, we can assume that he essentially groomed Adrien to be Chat Noir.

            He did this knowing that one day, his son would be old enough to like girls.  Since it’s only the best for an Agreste, it is obvious to him that Ladybug would be the most perfect girl in the world.  Thus making her the only acceptable candidate to be partnered with his son. 

            He knew that using Nooroo’s powers for non-heroic purposes would cause the heroes to be selected.  In all of this, he could not guarantee that Adrien would be selected, so he isn’t completely sure of Chat’s identity until Jackady and we can’t truly place this in the timeline of it all.  It should be obvious to Gabriel, no matter his level of parental involvement, that his son has strong feelings for Ladybug.  There’s half the battle.

            Still, the reveal aspect is why he needs to steal their Miraculouses.  Any set-up is a win-win for him.  Ladybug removes Chat’s ring, she’ll most likely see his perfect son, Chat removes the earrings at the very least Gabriel knows who to hook Adrien up with, or Akuma takes them and both are revealed at the same time.  Any situation, he finds out who Ladybug is and makes Adrien happy.  Just like he promised his wife.

            So, the way I see it, Papillion is an angry shipper that just wants them together already.


	4. The True Papillion/ The man in the Purple Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've said that Gabriel is not Papillion, my personal headcanon is that he is actually the man in the purple tie.

I've  made it quite obvious that I don't believe Gabriel is Papillion.  So, I offer the man I think is Papillion.

 

[ ](http://67.media.tumblr.com/ec3c2762b4be8a528b10ff51994c3ab9/tumblr_o5vu4iZJYn1vq253bo1_500.jpg)

After some time and re-watching, I noticed this guy popping up.

[ ](http://65.media.tumblr.com/2d380e8aee8992b7ef01128fb0520873/tumblr_o5vu4iZJYn1vq253bo3_400.jpg)

[ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/59d892ff5e55ee69542f6a1e39593174/tumblr_o5vu4iZJYn1vq253bo4_r1_500.jpg)

[ ](http://66.media.tumblr.com/5f3b56c025653815445fcd8a25f5143f/tumblr_o5vu4iZJYn1vq253bo5_r1_400.jpg)

These are the clearest shots I can get of him, so far. 

This show seems to have a purpose or use for all of its background models, and most of the time, this guy is staring right at the camera and waving at the viewer.

So far, I've picked up clear shots of him in the crowd from Stormy Weather on the way into the studio, he's gone on the way out.

He's on the entry carpet for Kung Food, but not there when things go south.  He's also in the Jackady episode, (don't have a quality pic yet.) he appears to be going through the mansion looking for something.  It lines up with the time Papillion stops speaking to Jackady and Gabriel is kidnapped.

If he isn't Papillion, he definitely works for him.  This man is super suspicious.


End file.
